Lost Voice
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Marvin is sent on a mission by the Queen to stop the latest "threat" to Mars. However when Lilly intervenes between Marvin and this joke of a villain, she loses the thing she treasures most... Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I feel like it's been FOREVER since I last posted a fic up, and I missed writing so badly! Anyhow, I suppose you all know what happens next… Introducing Marvin and Lilly! Enjoy.**

"Come on Marv… pleeeeeease?" Lilly's voice insistent.

"Absolutely not Lilly! I refuse to be humiliated in such a way!" Marvin proclaimed as he marched down the hall, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Aw come on pal… oh buddy, ol' friend, oh compadre of mine!" She pleaded, her eyes wide with earnestness.

"Lilly…"

"Please?"

"Lilly for the last time! I refuse to sing AND record a, oh what's the name of that band again… Beatles or whatever medley with you! I have more important matters to attend to," he said turning swiftly on his heel to walk away from her.

"Ah stick-in-the-mud." She coughed.

"What was that?" His head turning ever so menacingly.

"Oh, uh, nothing Marv. Nothin' at all." She smiled a sweet innocent smile. Marvin rolled his eyes, and turned once again to continue his journey down the long red hallway, Lilly swiftly tagging along.

"I must say Lilly, I never thought _anyone_ could outmatch my passion for singing but… you have proved me incorrect."

"Eh what can I say?" Lilly said, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "I just gotta, you know… get my voice heard!"

"Oh believe me, you _do_ that... much more than is necessary," his voice lowered muttering the last part with disdain.

"Well soooorry that I love to talk so much. You know maybe if you talked a little more some times—"

"A Commander knows his place," he said sternly. "Lilly let me give you a piece of valuable knowledge."

"Oh boy…"

"In life—"

"Here it comes." Suddenly there was silence. Lilly tilted her head up to see a more than displeased Martian, fists clenched and non-existent brows lowered.

"Eh hehe," her laugh hesitant, "sorry."

"Oh forget it," Marvin said flippantly. "You'll learn someday Lilly that silence can be valued." Lilly stood there, ready to retort to his snide comments when suddenly an alarm sound rang through the halls.

"Oh dear! An emergency message from the Queen." Marvin exclaimed as he dashed down the hall to the deck. Lilly registered the sound for a moment, before lowering her eyes in boredom and shrugging her shoulders.

"Great… wonder what the BIG emergency is _this _time," her voice dripping with sarcasm. She slowly made her way to the deck only to find Marvin standing rigid before the monitor of the Queen.

"Commander! An urgent threat has come from Professor Kinesis!" The Queen exclaimed with great urgency.

_Oh great. This clown. _Lilly thought to herself. The newest "villain" (if he could even be called such) on the market was the biggest joke around. Lilly had had the misfortune of discovering this when she had intervened into one of Marvin's missions several months earlier. The "mad professor" had created a device that would supposedly suck all the color from the world, therefore driving everyone into a great stage of depression.

However when Lilly had attempted to destroy the contraption (attempting to help her friend) he fired the machine on her. Fortunately it didn't work correctly— unfortunately it also backfired, firing purple goo all over Lilly. It had taken her nearly 3 weeks to get all of the purple gunk out of her hair.

But that wasn't the only thing bugging Lilly. She was rather distraught by the fact that the Queen had not only assigned Marvin to this joker, but had done so consistently. In fact this was the seventh mission the Queen was asking Marvin to handle involving this pathetic excuse for a villain… Marvin was clearly above the standards of Professor Kinesis.

"What a joke." Lilly mumbled to herself, her arms crossed over her chest, and her back against the door frame.

"Professor Kinesis has threatened to destroy all of Mars with his latest device."

"Oh dear! A serious threat indeed my Queen."

A soft, almost inaudible, "pfft" came from Lilly.

"He says that unless 8 trillion astro dollars are handed over to him immediately, all of Mars will be destroyed… in one week."

"The fiend! Wait… why one week?" Marvin's anger suddenly turning to confusion.

"Does it really matter Commander?!" The Queen said angrily.

"Oh no, of course not my Queen. It just seems uhm… well…

"_Not credible?"_ Lilly, again, mumbled inaudibly to herself.

"It just seems what Commander?" Her voice teasingly on the verge of rage over the small rebellion of questions. Marvin quickly shrunk back realizing his mistake in his "defiance" towards her, and quickly tried to reprimand the situation.

"Nothing my Queen. I apologize for my insolence." Marvin said, sincerely, taking a low bow before the screen. Lilly couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Commander, this is a serious matter. I'm counting on you to handle it well, which I trust you can?" She said leaning in slightly. Marvin quickly nodded his head.

"Of course my Queen."

"Good. I'll expect a full report from you. And remember Commander—this mission is of the utmost importance.

"Pfft yeah right!" Lilly said. Suddenly she froze. She realized she hadn't mumbled that time. She looked up to see both Marvin and the Queen looking at her. She first glanced at the Queen, who's look of rage was undeniable. But then she looked at Marvin's face, which made her cringe inwardly. It was look the crossed between bewilderment, disappointment and anger, an emotion Lilly couldn't described, and would have preferred not to see.

"Is there something you wish to say… girl," the Queen's words stinging and sharp, yet in way almost eloquently spoken. Lilly wanted to raise her voice, but looking at Marvin advised her otherwise. So she bowed her head lowly almost whispering,

"No your majesty." The Queen gave a look of belittlement; first at Lilly, then at the Commander.

"Goodbye Commander. Good luck on your mission," and with that the screen flickered blank. There were several moments of unbearable silence. Lilly rubbed her arm sheepishly as her eyes glanced up at Marvin.

"Marvin I—"

"Don't bother Lilly," his tone solemn. He roughly brushed past her as he made his way down the hall to the smaller ships.

"Nice going big mouth." She muttered angrily at herself. "Marvin!" She yelled out his name desperately as she ran down the hall trying to catch up with him. Finally she managed to gain some speed on him. As she walked quickly, just trying to keep at the same level with him, she tried to explain her actions.

"Marvin I didn't mean too—I mean I--- what I'm trying to say is—"

"Spare you voice Lilly. I wouldn't want your throat to get sore," his words oozing with snide ness and insincerity. Lilly sighed as she followed Marvin down to the loading and cargo bay.

"X-25!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the large area.

"Yes Commander?" A voice replied.

"Prepare me a ship. For one," he emphasized, eyeing Lilly crossly.

"Uhm, of course right away Commander." Marvin did his best the turn away from Lilly.

"Oh come on Marv don't be like that! Even you gotta admit, this mission is a joke!"

"No mission is _ever _a joke Lilly," his tone still stern.

"But Marv this guy's a loser—I mean, he couldn't make toast! He couldn't even make burnt toast! He'd probably under cook it!" Lilly almost yelled. Marvin looked at her with a slight hint of bewilderment. "I just don't understand why you get the lame missions while Generals _under_ you are getting to catch real bad guys."

"Lilly your behavior is unacceptable. I'm quarantining you to the ship." Suddenly, Lilly's eyes lowered and her hands flew up in the air dramatically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who made you in charge of me?! You can't keep me here!" She shouted.

"Oh can't I," a small smirk moving across Marvin's face. He pushed a button on his cuffling, and suddenly a thick plate glass wall merged from the ceiling and between them, cutting almost the whole room in half.

"Hey! What the—Marvin the Martian you lift this immediately! Do you hear me! MARIVN!" Unfortunately Lilly's screams of protest couldn't be heard through the thick glass. Marvin stood there, arms crossed in amusement, as Lilly pounded on the glass and made large gestures to go with her noiseless rantings.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Marvin said as he looked at Lilly. She suddenly stopped and her eye level dropped into an un-amused look as she realized what was going on. Marvin couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Your ship is ready Commander."

"Thank you X-25," Marvin said plainly as he entered the ship. "Oh, and X-25…"

"Yes Commander?"

"Make sure Lilly doesn't do anything… reckless."

"Um of course Commander," and with that Marvin slipped into the small Martian vessel, and quickly took off into the black space, leaving only a trail of smoke behind. Lilly stood there, almost in disbelief that Marvin had stood by so carelessly and ignored her.

"Oh miss Lilly…" X-25 said, her monitor moving more closely to the distraught Martian girl. "The Commander doesn't mean to be so, I mean, he just—"

"Oh don't worry X-25. You don't have to explain for Marvin."

"Oh. What a relief."

"Yeah… I don't even know why he bothers quarantining me. I mean doesn't he _know _that I can totally bust out of here." Lilly said eagerly running close to one of the control pads.

"D-d-do w-what miss Lilly?" However a reply never came for X-25. All she heard was the tapping of keys, and suddenly the glass wall rose back up into he ceiling. X-25's monitor looked up in awe.

"W-wait one moment! You know how to override the security system?!" X-25 proclaimed with disbelief. Lilly simply shrugged.

"Oh yeah, and this is nothin'! I'm working on overriding the lock Marvin puts on the food cabinet after midnight too. Well gotta go!" And with that Lilly dashed into a spaceship.

"Wait! Miss Lilly, you can't go!" The monitor pleaded as it stretched all its way out to the ship. "Miss Lilly!"

"Just relax X-25… it's just like any other mission… Marvin goes, tells me not to follow, but I do anyway, and in the end everything's okay. What's gonna go wrong?" X-25's monitor went blank, and Lilly simply rolled her eyes.

"Toodles!" And with a small wave, she pushed the lever up, and followed Marvin's smoke trail into space.

**Okay, starting out pretty typical, but I promise it'll get more interesting! R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo chaps! First off, thank you very to lilpurplebird, Megan The Vampire Slayer, butterflyinreverse12, and Whatever-chan… you guys rock! Secondly… uh… no I think that's it.**

**lilpurplebird****— LOL. I don't know what Lilly's scheme is with that XD …0_o whoa… totally uncalled for dude… TOTALLY (lol/jk) Much love.**

**Megan the Vampire Slayer****—Thank you! Discovering you on deviantart was like discovering another heart in my body (wow that sounded really weird/creepy)… anyway thanks!**

**butterflyinreverse12****—lol, perhaps she is... thank you!**

**Whatever-chan****—Aw thank you! I'm glad you like the stories so much, and don't worry… there are going to be plenty more Marvin & Lilly stories :)**

**Now… on with part two of our story!**

* * *

"Uh! How much longer?" Lilly whined, as she her small sip continued to follow the trail of smoke Marvin's had left behind.

"By the time I get there, I'm gonna be as old as---UMPH!" Lilly sentence was cut short, as her ship stopped dead in space and she flew against the windshield. She stayed there momentarily before she slowly slid down, making a high-pitched squeaking sound.

"Ow…."

* * *

Lilly poked her head out from behind a corner. Her head quickly turned both ways as she scanned the halls of the large ship. When satisfied with the emptiness of the halls, she walked down, looking over the hideously green colored walls.

"Wow… this guy _seriously _needs a decorator," Lilly said, as her nonexistent brows wrinkled in distaste at the sight of the green walls.

"Now let's see… if I were a poorly put-together villain, with a MAJOR inferiority complex, where would I choose to hold my epic, climactic battle with my arch foe…. Hmmm…" Lilly continued to search the halls for her friend, when she suddenly heard shouting.

"AH HA HA HA!" She heard a high-pitched voice shout. _Sounds like a winner_, Lilly thought to herself. She walked down a long hallway, until she came to a balcony with metal bars. When she looked down she saw Marvin standing there, his arms crossed over one another nonchalantly, obviously unimpressed and annoyed with the "villain." She then glanced over to see said villain.

"Oh brother…" Lilly muttered as her eyes scanned over the villain. He couldn't have been any taller than Marvin—perhaps even a little shorter. He had light purple skin, and long thin fingers. His widely shaped head was covered by a tall, pointy green hat in attempt to hide his height. And of course, the icing on the cake was the long purple cape with a high, and popped, collar and an end that dragged on the floor.

"And n-n-now Commander that I, uh… now that I, uhm…" The villain stuttered out. Marvin rolled his eyes.

"Have me in your clutches?" He murmured.

"Yes! Now that I have you in my clutches, I will d-d-destroy you! Yes that's it… I'll destroy you!"

"I'm so sure," Marvin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh so don't believe me do you?! W-w-well, take a look at my latest invention before you decide dear COMMNADER," shouting the last word as he pulled a white sheet away revealing a large cannon-like looking device.

"And tell me Kinesis what is this one suppose to do?

"Well why don't you just find out…" he said slowing his sentence as he desperately tried to look for the right button on his large cannon-like device, "right…NOW!" He shouted finally finding the large blue button he was looking for. He pushed a single finger down on it, with some emphasized drama, as he turned his head away as if waiting for something to happen. Not a sound came, and Marvin stood there, rolling his eyes with mockery.

"Uhmm, I—I… If you'll just wait one moment..." He said as he quickly began to scramble beneath his large machine, tearing away at wires and screws.

"Wow, I really_ did _waste my time comin' down here." Lilly murmured to herself, as she continued to watch the pathetic scene from the balcony. Marvin also seemed fed up with the scene, and slowly, almost without care took out his laser handcuffs as the villain continued to pathetically scramble.

"Professor Kinesis, by order of Martian law I'm placing you under arrest for threatening Mars, threatening an officer—being just an outright moron, and finally—" a loud noise suddenly emitted from the machine, and a dark blue ray flew from the machine just above Marvin's head, zoomed around, and flew right back into the machine. Professor Kinesis stood up, his eyes widened with surprise, while Marvin stood there looking even more shocked as his eyes glanced upwards to see his singed brush at the top of his helmet. Even Lilly's eyes widened with astonishment.

A large grin made it's way across Kinesis' face.

"And n-n-now Commander, you will feel my true wrath of genius!" And with the Kinesis jumped into the seat alongside his machine, and guided it towards Marvin, who stood there, still to shocked to do anything.

"Mother…." was all he managed to say. The machine growled loudly, and Marvin could see the blue light leaving its entrance.

"MARVIN!" Was all he heard, and the next thing he knew, he was across the room, his body scrawled across the floor, next to another Martian clad in blue.

"Li-Lilly?" His voice slightly disoriented. "What are you doin-"

"You can be mad at me later Marv! Right now, less talky, more runny!" Lilly pulled Marvin up by the arm, and quickly the two ran around the circular room as the mad scientist continued to fire his weapon at them mercilessly. Suddenly he paused for a moment.

"Hey… hey it's, it's you! Yes _you_! I remember you _you_—the snide young little Martian with a lip on her!" Lilly's eyes burrowed with anger, and she crossed her arms over one another.

"Well at least I don't have a foot-ball head, and a lame costume." She replied snidely

"Lilly…" Marvin cautioned.

"Ohhh you are going to regret those words my dear… in fact, you're not even going to be able to speak them." He began to fire his machine again, and this time Marvin and Lilly darted in opposite directions.

"Ohhh not so fast Commander." He said nonchalantly as he continued to fire his machine, aiming directly at Marvin.

"OO, EE, AH!" Marvin shouted as the blue plasma material continued to fire at him. As he ran though, he failed to miss the blocks of cement that had come off of the walls do the miss-firings of the gun. As he ran one of his large feet hit the blocks, and in less then a second he felt the cold ground as he skidded across the floor. He lay there for a moment, moaning as he slowly tried to pull himself up. His arm gave way, and once again he was on the ground.

"Ah! My arm." He yelped. He used his other arm to pull himself against the wall. But as he did, he could see Kinesis coming closer, his cannon ready to fire. Lilly turned to see the scene. She gasped and quickly ran towards Marvin.

"Any last words Commander?" Kinesis asked maliciously. Marvin only glanced up and before he could speak Kinesis cut him off.

"Oh well then!" With little energy, Marvin simply turned his head bracing for the worst. As he could see the blue light at the tip of laser though, he heard a scream.

"Marvin! Look out!" Suddenly he saw Lilly, darting towards him with great speed, and pushed him aside. Marvin once again skidded across the floor. He pulled up his head and gasped. Lilly looked at him, only to turn her head and see the blue flames fly straight at her.

"LILLY!" He shouted, but it was too late. He sat there helplessly and could only watch in horror as the blue flames encompassed his friend.

**0_o … R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… so I thought I was gonna give up on this fic. But I decided to see it through (hopefully till the end****). So apologies for the long wait, and hope you all enjoy it!**

"LILLY!" Marvin cried in horror as his friend was encompassed by blue flames. Finally, the flames ceased. Marvin, too panicked to do anything else, simply looked on with wide eyes. A sense of relief washed over him as he looked upon Lilly's seemingly unharmed body. Pushing himself up with all of his strength, he ran towards her. He knelt beside her saying,

"Lilly? Lilly can you _hear_ me!" He propped her head up with his hand, but it fell limp in his arms. Her hair was splayed everywhere, and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Lilly!" He continued to call out with effort. He put his hand on her slim wrist, slightly pinching it. Again, relief comforted him as he felt a pulse. He picked her up in his arms, suddenly wondering why Kinesis had not yet fired again. He turned to see the "mad scientist" tinkering with his machine, which had decided to shut off. Marvin took the opportunity to dart for the nearest exit.

"W-W-Wait one second Commander!" Kinesis shouted. He pointed the machine towards the two Martian's but when he tried to fire it, it made only a bum clicking sound.

"OHHH! You'll see! It works! Trust me!" Kinesiss shouted as Marvin was almost out of view, Lilly in arms.

* * *

"Oh dear!" X-25 gasped, as Marvin stepped out of the smaller ship in the loading bay.

"Commander what—"

"No time to explain! I don't know what's wrong with her but I need to get her to-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly heard gasps and coughs. He looked into his arms, to see a shaking and disheveled Lilly, trying to get her feet on the ground.

"Lilly!" He shouted, happily obliging her non-verbal request, and putting her down. The moment she stood though, she could feel her knees buckling beneath her. As she began to tip, Marvin caught her. She grabbed onto his shoulders for support.

"Be careful Lilly! I don't know what Kinesis did to you, so you shouldn't exert yourself. Tell me does it hurt anywhere?" It was then, that Marvin noticed something odd. Lilly looked like she was about to tell him, her hand hanging in the air-but she said nothing.

"Lilly you must tell me if anything is hurting, this is no time for games!" Lilly prepped herself, her hand still hanging, the other one clutching Marvin's shoulder for support—but nothing. Lilly's eyes grew wide, concerning Marvin.

"L-Lilly? What's wrong?" Lilly's eyes widened in what looked to be terror, and her grasp on Marvin's shoulder suddenly tightened. Her other hand, which had been lingering in air waiting for speech to follow it, caught her throat, as she rubbed her slender neck. Her eyes desperately wandered the room in panic. It was then Marvin understood.

"Lilly… can you… speak?" Lilly only response was a faint shake of her head. Her eyes suddenly rolled into her head, catching Marvin off guard. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but her body was still, and her breath light.

"Lilly… what has he done to you?" He gently picked up her body once more, bringing her close to him, and carried her into the ship.

* * *

"OW!" Marvin; winced as X-25's robotic hand, started to poke and prod at his arm.

"Sorry Commander, but I have to make sure your arm is alright." Marvin didn't respond. His look only hardened.

"X-25, did you do the blood-test on Lilly?"

"Yes Commander."

"So what's wrong with her?" His voice filled with concern.

"Miss Lilly might be feeling sick for a while Commander. It seems that the ray Kinesis shot her with contained extraordinarily small amounts of plutonium"

"Well that explain the formation of the blast, and the odd coloring," Marvin's quizzical side determined. However all scientific thoughts immediately left his mind, and returned to Lilly.

"X-25, when will she recover?"

"It looks like she'll be rather ill, but only for a few days… as for her voice though I—I…" Marvin looked with great desperation at X-25, not wishing her to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry Commander, but there's no indication that miss Lilly's voice well be returning anytime soon." Marvin bowed his head, as his eyes traveled towards the ground. He sighed, sitting up from his large Commander chair, and slowly stumbled down the hall. He finally reached Lilly's bright blue door. He stood there momentarily, trying to think of his next words very carefully. He edged closer to the door, until it slid open. He poked his head into the doorway. There lay Lilly, curled up in her bed, blankets covering her, and her hair splayed across her pillow.

"Lilly? Would it be alright if I came in?" Lilly moved her head up ever so slightly, and nodded. Marvin came in, the doors closing behind him. As he got closer he realized her condition was worse then he had expected. She had bags under her bright eyes. Her skin looked dull and pasty. Even her usual amiable and excited expression was absent from her face.

"Lilly I—I…" He tried to search for the right words. Suddenly, he saw Lilly sit up straight. Her usual shirt had been replaced with a cooler blue tank top. As she sat up in the bed, she hugged her knees close to her chest, though the blanket still covered her legs. For some reason, Marvin felt a tad easier looking at her, "Lilly, I'm sorry but... your voice, well…" He looked at her, a quizzical expression on her face, as her head lay on her knees.

"I believe Kinesis' ray's purpose was to, well… steal voices." Lilly's head shot up, and the dead look in her eyes faded as it was replaced by shock. But the fleeting look of shock only lasted a moment as her non-existent brow furrowed angrily. It was then she practically leapt from her bed, startling Marvin. She began to march towards the door.

"Lilly…" He called out, and as soon as he did, Lilly's head began to throb. Her knees, buckled once more, and just as she was about to fall, Marvin caught her. And then she did something unexpected… she began to pull away from him.

"_Lilly_! Lilly stop this at once. You're going to over-exert—" But before he could finish his sentence, Lilly had fought her way out of his grasp. She stumbled out of her room, crashing into wall in the hallway. She shook her head, quickly recovering, and continued to march away.

"Lilly!" Marvin shouted from her room. But Lilly just ignored him. "Lilly come back here at once, you're going to hurt yourself!" She didn't even give him a glimpse. Marvin, angered by her refusal to obey him, also marched down the hall. He quickly caught up with her. In one swift motion, he grabbed her wrist. She quickly tried to jerk it back, but his grip remained strong.

"Lilly, I am stronger then you are, there's no point in exhausting yourself," he said, sadness just creeping in his voice. She swung around, trying to turn away from him, but to no avail. He even managed to grab the other wrist, and soon she really began to fight. She twisted and pulled with all her might, trying to escape his grasp.

"Lilly." She struggled.

"Lilly!" She kept struggling.

"_Lilly_!" He finally shouted, grabbing her shoulders, and shaking her ever so slightly. Lilly suddenly stopped her thrashing and looked at him. His hardened look suddenly softened as an odd thought quickly crossed his mind. _Even without her voice she's still stubborn_.

"Lilly I'm as angry as you are, believe me. But running off to find Kinesis," he assumed that was her plan, "Isn't going to help anything! He'll only do more damage to you, and I won't allow it. You'll only put yourself in more danger!" He said, his voice and eyes now desperate as he even shook her a little. Lilly's eyes traveled away from his own, looking mournfully at the wall.

Marvin slowly released his grip on her shoulders. It was then that Lilly seemed to crack. Her eyes began to water, and before Marvin could even assess the situation, she flung herself against him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and hid amongst his shoulder, and a tassel of her loose dark blue hair.

It only took Marvin a moment to realize that she was crying as he felt a few tears spill onto his bare shoulder. It almost frightened him not to hear shallow gasps of her voice through her tears.

"Lilly, please, don't cry… I—I know things seem bleak now but… but I think…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. He simply embraced her as the two stood in the hallway.

* * *

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

It haunted the spaceship for days.

Without Lilly's voice there were no long discussions, or harsh arguments, or even passing compliments.

No singing either.

Just, _total_ silence.

Marvin had tried to keep Lilly's spirit up. But at ever turn, things had just gotten worse. Only Lilly's health seemed to improve. Marvin never thought he'd see the day when Lilly acted more down trotted then himself.

In one of these passing, uneventful, sorrowful days, Marvin was glumly walking the halls, with nothing to do. Without Lilly's cheerful manner there was hardly any distractions among the ship, allowing him to finish his work quickly.

To be perfectly honest… it annoyed him.

He'd never thought he'd miss her lively attitude, her shining eyes, and of course… her wonderfully warm, exuberant-and slightly high-pitched-voice. It happened that while he was walking, he crossed a room. He passed it nonchalantly, but then stopped realizing what was in the room. He back peddled to see Lilly…

In the _music _room.

Marvin looked on as he saw her sitting at the piano bench. She wasn't playing though. She merely sat there, cross-legged on the bench, her side facing the piano. It took her a few moments to realize Marvin was standing there in the doorway. She glanced up, and as she looked she noticed he looked quite sheepish. Perhaps it was because she had discovered him hovering there, starring at her. But she only looked back down at the bench.

Marvin, a little disappointed by the lack of any greeting, walked in the room slowly. _Cautiously _was probably the more appropriate word. He approached the bench, and looked at her as he stood there, hovering over her.

"Wow…" he started. "We haven't played this in a while, have we now?" He said, trying to act upbeat, chuckling a little. Lilly gave no response of any kind. His nervous laugh died slowly, and he took the empty seat next to her on the bench. He, opposite of Lilly though, faced the piano, sitting up straight. He glanced at her, her head and eyes still downcast. For a moment, he too felt dejected. But in an instant, an idea came to thought.

One of his gloved fingers dropped onto a single key. Lilly suddenly jerked her head upwards. Marvin couldn't help but smirk at how quickly he had gotten her attention. But as soon as her attention was captured, it quickly faded as her eyes fell back down.

_Darn_. He cursed inwardly. Suddenly, he wired his hands together, and bent them backwards cracking his knuckles. Lilly looked up at the horrendous sound and flinched a little. Suddenly, his fingers glided across the piano. At first, Lilly just watched, hardly interested. She realized the ply Marvin was trying to pull

_Come on Lilly!_ He continued to play the piano, a piece he had hoped Lilly would recognize it. It was one they had practiced together once. He was disappointed to still see her morose face, but he continued to play. Lilly looked up, and saw the determined look plastered on Marvin's face.

Marvin was just about ready to give up this little idea, until he heard notes. Notes her could no be playing! He looked over to see Lilly, keeping up his enthusiastic and quick hands. Marvin smiled as he could quickly see her amiable nature returning. She smirked at him, but kept glancing at the keys trying not to miss a single note. For a moment, she forgot all her worries.

They played for what seemed like hours, until the piece finally came to an end. Marvin and Lilly smiled at one another, proud of their near flawless duet.

"Not bad for no practice huh?" He mused. Lilly smiled… but her smile soon weakened as the memory of her loss returned to her. Her morose look quickly returned, and Marvin sighed in defeat. At least he tried. He stood from the bench, placing a hand caringly on Lilly's back. She looked up at him.

"Everything's going to be okay." His voice was tinged with uncertainty, but he said it all the same, and then for the first time in what seemed like ages, a sincere smile crept over Lilly's face. For a moment Marvin's heart lifted. He walked out of the room turning the corner, but glancing back in the room before completely leaving. He saw Lilly, her fingers lightly skimming the piano.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't bare to see her so heartbroken.

He had to do something.

He walked to his room grabbing his normal "supplies." He then walked to the loading dock, turning to glance over his shoulders every now and then… making sure no one followed him. Prepping a small spaceship, he jumped at an unexpected voice...

"Commander?"

"EEK!" He turned sharply to see X-25's screen hovering close by.

"X-25, what have I told you about—"

"Commander, pardon my intrusion but I couldn't help notice, you seem rather… secretive. Where are you going in such a rush? We haven't received any further distress signals or missions from the Queen."

"I know X-25." Marvin stated matter-of-factly.

"Then where are you going?" Marvin paused, his back turned towards the screen, answering most plainly,

"To fix something." And with that he hopped into the small spaceship, and took off.

* * *

"Ahhhh, yes, there, aaaaalmost, got it…" Kinesis mumbled to himself, as he continued to fiddle with his large machines inner workings. It started to grumble, and then a clicking sound ensued. Livid, he through his tools to the ground, and began to stomp on them.

"Doggonit! Stupid, worthless piece of—" he then kicked it rather hard—immediately regretting the decision.

"EEOOW!" He shouted holding his now tender foot. Then suddenly, the clicking sound ceased and the machine started to roar with sounds of gears turning. Kinesis grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Oohohohhooh oh yes! Yes yes yes yes yes," He cheered excitedly, "Old Kinesis, you little genius you, fixing your beautiful machine," he referred, cooing at himself in the reflection of his machine. His grin fell though as he noticed another figure in the reflection of the machine. Suddenly, he felt a gloved hand grab his shoulder roughly and jerk him around. He didn't truly notice his attacker until a few moments later, seeing as how he was looking at the end of a laser-gun.

"C-C-C-Commander?"

"Hello Kinesis… I think you and I need to have a little chat." Frightened at first, he suddenly smiled, and pushed the Commanders gun from his face. Then, chuckling ever so smugly asked,

"It worked didn't it?"

**DUNDUNDUUUUUN. Haha, so anyway, I'm gonna try to write the new chapter soon as possible. Man I really need to write a more humorous fic… I feel like the past few of them have been a little serious. But I think this'll get funnier towards the end. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! R & R!**


End file.
